Digital voice processing systems as known that communicate with telephone systems to perform functions such as voice signal compression, voice signal storage and voice signal retrieval, automatic gain control, voice activated operation, telephone functions and the like. These functions are performed by such systems in hardware which is costly and inflexible. In addition, expansion of prior voice processing systems was difficult because of the need of additional hardware, not only because of the expense associated therewith, but also because of the geography factor, i.e., a larger footprint was required.
With the ever increasing change in technology, particularly software, it would be advantageous to be able to provide advanced software to a voice processing system so that the system can be quickly, conveniently and inexpensively expanded. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a digital voice processing system that is capable of handling a large amount of incoming data and that can add capacity as required.